Aiichiro Nitori
|minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Quotes |tab3 = Image Gallery}} |anime = Episode 3 |novel = |image gallery = no}} Aiichiro Nitori (似鳥 愛一郎 Nitori Aiichirō) is one of the supporting characters of the anime series Free!. He swims freestyle on the Samezuka Academy swimming team. Appearance Aiichiro has short grey hair with short, straight bangs. He has light blue eyes. A notable feature is his beauty mark, which is located diagonally under his right eye. Personality Aiichiro seems to be friendly and a slight chatterbox. Sometimes he speaks a little too much, like when he mentioned that all the Iwatobi swim team members have girly names, but is quickly reminded by Rin's glare that Rin also has a girly name. History In elementary school, Aiichiro was in the same swimming competition as Rin, Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa. However, he and his team lost in the prelims.Episode 3 Plot While running with Rin, Rin says to Aiichiro that he didn't know there was going to be a joint practice with the Iwatobi swim club. Aiichiro tells Rin that the captain made the call, and mentions that the club's team members all have girly names. However, he immediately cuts himself off after Rin glares at him and is reminded that Rin also has a girly name, to whom he quickly apologizes to. When Rin asks him how does he know, Aiichiro tells him he was in the same swimming competition as them and says that the race was amazing to watch. Relationships Samezuka Academy= Aiichiro said himself he knew Rin since elementary school. Initially, Aiichiro and Rin were not on the same team, however, once Rin joined the Samezuka Academy swim team, the two became teammates. Aiichiro thinks of Rin as a role model Iwatobi High School Swimming Club's Diary 2: Track 2 and is faithfully loyal to Rin, even after being yelled at or brushed aside by him throughout the series; he continues to cheer him on and support him. He cares dearly about Rin and earnestly respects him.Episode 7 It is shown that Aiichiro's somewhat jealous of Haruka because Rin calls Haruka 'Haru', but keeps calling him 'Nitori'. However, when Rin called him 'Ai',Episode 12 he states that it makes him happy that he recognizes him as a fully-fledged athlete.Iwatobi High School Swimming Club's Diary 2: Track 6 According to the Drama CD, Aiichiro keeps a diary in which Rin gets mentioned on every page. He decides to buy Rin a diary as a Christmas present, as well. Iwatobi High School Swimming Club's Diary 2: Track 12 Seijuro and Aiichiro are both on the Samezuka Academy swim team. |-| Iwatobi High School= Trivia *His and Rin's room number is 210 and is across the hall from Seijuro's.Rin and Nitori's Week! (short movie) *Aiichiro's desk is always untidy, much to Rin's annoyance. *In elementary school, Aiichiro used to write an observational journal on Daphnia. He still keeps it on the desk in his room in Samezuka Academy. *Aiichiro is seen having a Porny Heaven book, hinting that he could be interested in that kind of stuff. *His class is 1-3. *He's writing My Journal On The Morning Glory Flower. References Navigation }} de:Aiichiro Nitori Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Samezuka Academy Category:Male Category:First Year Category:Aiichiro Nitori